what if
by wixpage1223
Summary: What if….what if your life were to shatter all around you at an instant…? well... thats what happened to Mettalise the day she had a asthma attack during the statewide cross country tournament... her dreams got shattered... but she did survive, barely. possible dennor,ameden,romaden,pruden;depends on how it goes (i will take suggestions btw )
1. intro

_What if….what if your life were to shatter all around you at an instant…?_

_What if your life were to stop… or be put on hold due to something going wrong…?_

_ What if….you lost your dreams to something that couldn't be stopped….?_

That's what happened to me. My name is Mettalise Ivory Kohler. I was a member of the track team, the volleyball squad, the football (soccer) team, and the tennis team. I had the dream of becoming a professional in those sports; make something of my life… but those dreams died the day I was diagnosed with asthma. Yes plenty of people in the world get it, but for me, it was more serious.

The way mine was caught was because of me having a asthma attack and almost dying…

_So this is my story…_


	2. chapter 1

"hey Mettalise, get your head out of the clouds and get over here! You need to practice just as much as we do." I looked up from my iPod, my eyes meeting Ludwig's easily. He had his arms crossed unpleased, and pissed off. I rolled my eyes, waving him off, and put my ear buds back in with a small smirk on my face; luddy was my favorite person to irritate, and I did a good job doing so. I felt a hand on my head a few minutes later, and felt my head be forced to look up. Ludwig was standing there, his face red with anger, and he pulled my ear buds out of my ears and took my iPod out of my hands. "hey! gimme it back you butt!" I said, pouting and tried grabbing for it.  
"nein. Not until you do a lap around the track, four times."  
"four times?! That's a freaking mile luddy!" I said, frowning, and he shrugged, and put my iPod, the poor thing, in his back pocket. "But-" I started, and he interrupted me, "no buts. Now. I want to see those legs moving, got it Kohler?" I nodded, rolling my eyes, "yes Captian-pain-in-my-ass." I muttered, and headed off, sprinting slightly, making my way around the track easily. I was the teams' fastest runner; so fast I had the nickname 'metal bullet'.

By the time I got back to Ludwig and the rest of my team at the finish line, my lungs hurt slightly… I didn't think much about it because they always hurt after running or doing much activities anyways. "so, are we all ready for the tournament tonight, Luddy?" I asked, grabbing my water bottle from my backpack. He nodded, watching the younger members as they were stretching to make sure nothing bad happened. "okay, well, im just going to head home then I guess." I said, and started to head off. Ludwig shrugged, and nodded, "alright. Let Lucia know she missed the meeting."  
"I will don't worry, luddy, I will." Lucia was my best friend and the twin sister to my other best friend Lukas. Lucia was more athletic than her brother, but both were really fit anyways. Lucia was also on the track team, and one of the few who could almost run as fast as me.

I pulled out my phone as I headed home, starting to text to lucia;  
[metta] hey you missed practice, you okay?

[lucia] yeah. Had homework, plus we have a test in bio tomorrow. Anyways, the tournament is tonight right?

[metta] yup. :3 and fuck I forgot about the test…. Can you maybe slip me some answers?

[lucia] no. :C I will not help you cheat. Anyways, what time is the tournament?

[metta] um…. Like 7? And I think it ends at 9

[lucia] kay, I'll have luk drive to your house nad pick you up.

[metta] what happened to your car?

[lucia]….trees… it was the trees…

[metta] what the hell did you do now lucy?  
[lucia] ran into a tree. I tried to avoid hitting a breaking deer and I ended up swerving.

[metta] :o you okay?

[lucia] well duh. I came to school today didn't i?

[metta] lucy. You'd come to school if you had been shot for gods sake. You never miss school lol.

[lucia] good point ;) XD welp, gotta get ready to run. Ttyl see u l8r

[metta] kk ttyl c u l8r.

I put my phone away, and headed up the front steps of my house, and heded in, going to take a shower. I could smell my dad smoking from the other side of the house and I started to cough, but then again, that was normal for me….. I headed up the stairs quickly, and went into my room, free of the stench of tobacco. "time to get my A-game on." I said, getting my good running shoes out, and laid them on my bed along with a sports bra, tank top, running shorts, hair brush, hair ties and socks. Then I headed into the bathroom to shower; for some reason I had a bad feeling in my gut… but I ignored it.


	3. Chapter 2

The lights of the track lit up every corner of the area; lighting up faces of the runners and their supporters… it was magical if you really think about it. That's one thing I loved about cross-country…the supporters, eager to support their classmates, neighbors, students, friends, and family as they compete. The first part was the 100 meter dash; so some of the lower classmen lined up along the starting line, next to some of the students from the competing school. The starting gun fired, sending everyone off. Cheers started echoing from the bleachers, and those sitting on the benches ready to run began to scream their schools' name.

The students we had running the 100 meter dash were really good athletes for their age; Lili Zwingli, Raivis Galante , Peter Kirkland, and Im Yong Soo. They were pretty young kids, all of them freshmans except peter; he's a member of the junior highs cross country team, but we let him join since he is so good. (he's a 8th grader). Lili was in the lead, with Im Yong Soo not far behind. Peter and Raivis were in the middle, pacing themselves. The race ended with Lilli taking first place, peter finally coming up in second, and a different schools' students take third and fourth.

"okay metta, lucy, you two ready?" one of the upper classmen, Alfred Jones, asked us. We both nodded, getting ready. Me and Lucy always ran the 400 meter together, along with Ludwig, Alfred, and Francis Bonnefoy. The competitions for our schools usually only had the 100 meter dash, the 400 meter dash, the 400 meter shuttle and the 500 meter shuttle. Anyways, the five of us walked up to the starting line, getting ready while the other school sent up five more people. The crowd cheered louder seeing the five of us up there, we were the best runners for our team.

"ready?" I asked Lucia, since she was next to me. She nodded simply and looked ahead. I did the same, ready to run when the fun went off. BANG! We were off, running as fast as we knew how. Since the 400 meter dash meant going around the track once, I was sure I could do this…. I got to the quarter line nad felt my lungs start to close up. I started to panic, it was getting so hard to breath! I started coughing violently, to the point of it hurting my lungs even more. I felt my legs buckle under me and I fell. The air got knocked out of me, and I began gasping and wheezing for breath, coughs finding their way in in between. I started to panic even more, I had no idea what was happening to me! My chest felt like I had an elephant on it, squeezing air out of me.

"Mettalise!" Lucia looked behind her, and saw me on the ground, and she ran back to me, checking me over, "hey, metta, look me in the eyes." She lifted my head slightly, and gasped, and grabbed my hand. She examined my fingers and face a bit more before screaming for Ludwig and Alfred to come over. I guess my lips and finger nails were blue from lack of oxygen. My lungs started to close, and my neck muscles began straining, and swelling slightly from restraint. I felt light headed, and I could barely even move my body. The referee saw everyone stopping, and ran over. He blew a whistle, showing there was now a time out, and pulled out a phone. Im guessing he dialed 911, because he had Ludwig and Alfred pick me up and carry me over to the entry way of the track. An ambulance came about 5 minutes later, and the EMT's loaded me in on a gurney. They hooked me up to the thingy that monitors your heart, and also an oxygen machine. I guess seeing a person collapse on the track caused the crowd to go insane, full of worry. And I guess all the commotion caused my twin sister Brigitte to take off her head phones and put her book down, and realize that something was wrong with me, because she was by my side in the ambulance with dad.

I felt like I was numb, which I basically was, due to little or no air in my body for a bit. The paramedic who hooked me up to the machines said that I could have died on that track if Lucia hadn't seen me go down…. if the referee didn't call 911. We got to the hospital quickly, and I was taken from the ambulance and was rushed into the emergency room and into intensive care. They had a few doctors check over me, check my blood, check my blood pressure, and check my breathing… they said the first two were fine… but the breathing had them going grim. They said something to my dad and sister who were outside the room, and I heard my dad start cursing and I think crying….my sister was the next to start crying… of course I never heard what I had, so I was just laying there hooked up like _'well then I see how it is mister-I-go- my-PHD-from-some-hippy-on-the-street' _. After the doctor broke the news to my family, he came back in with a weird looking machine. He had me take the oxygen mask off, and had me take this weird tube thingy and put one end in my mouth. "Alright, we are going to test something, alright miss? Just breath in and out calmly. Yes like that. Good. This should help your lungs open up." I blinked, and did as told for a bit, then took it out of my mouth to speak, "what'd you tell my dad and sis that made them cry?"  
"pardon?"  
"they were crying because of something you said. What'd you say?"  
"oh, I said that you nearly died today. I guess the thought of you dying scared them."  
"how'd I nearly die?"  
"pardon me?"  
"I asked how did I nearly die?"  
"oh, um well, it simple really. From what I've seen and tested, it appears you have severe asthma. You suffered from an asthma attack today, and when that happens, your lungs begin to close, causing your body to loose oxygen, and your throat to restrain. "  
"that's why my fingers were blue… and why I got light headed."  
"yes, exactly. Now how long has this been happening?"  
"this is the first time. Normally after running, my lungs kinda hurt, or if my dad is smoking I cough hard… but this is the first time I had this happen."  
"I see. Now put that back in your mouth, you need to inhale that stuff to open them up." I nodded simply, and put the mouth part in my mouth again, breathing in whatever they had in that thing.


End file.
